


coming home to you

by imrnlyn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coupzi, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jicheol, M/M, Smut, btw im sure the smut sucks im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imrnlyn/pseuds/imrnlyn
Summary: Jihoon promised Seungcheol he'd wake him up when he got home.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	coming home to you

**Author's Note:**

> I had trouble deciding who fit the characters but i settled with this and i hope they really.
> 
> this is also a reuploaded fic. same plot, different characters. hope it's better.  
> i apologize in advnce for any typos and grammar errors. i will come back to edit them soon.
> 
> pls tell me how much the smut would suck in the comments. i honestly do not know how to write smut. 
> 
> i'm on twitter too @imrnlyn :)

It was seven o’ clock when Jihoon’s phone lights up.

_From: Choi_

_I got off work early. Do you want me to pick you up?_

Before he even manages to reply, his boyfriend’s calling. “Hi, baby.” Seungcheol greets.

“Hey,” Jihoon says smiling. He certainly the other’s voice from not hearing it all day.

“Your softness is showing.” Soonyoung, his friend and co-worker, loudly whispers, eavesdropping. Jihoon picks up a pen to throw at him which he dodges.

“Tell him I said hi. We should meet soon.” Soonyoung says.

“Soonyoung hyung says hi.” Jihoon tells the other. “He says we should all go out sometime.”

“Sure, this weekend maybe?” Seungcheol replies.

“Okay, I’ll tell him.” Jihoon answers, nodding as if the other would be able to see it.

“Are you getting off work soon? I can come pick you up.” Seungcheol offers.

“No, it’s fine. We still have a lot to do here so we have to work overtime. Besides, you should get some rest. This is the first time in a while that you get to go home before me.” Jihoon says leaning back on his computer chair making it creak.

“I really don’t mind.” Seungcheol insists, opening the door to the driver’s seat.

“Babe, you should go home. Get some rest. I left some food in the fridge you can heat up if you’re not ordering. I can just wake you up when I get home if you miss me that much.” Jihoon teases.

Cue Soonyoung’s audible gagging noises from his side of the office.

“Shut up. Stop acting like you don’t talk like this when Wonwoo calls.”

Seungcheol laughs hearing the exchange, knowing real well that Soonyoung was the one receiving the threats. When it sounds calm again he says, “Promise me that you’ll wake me up.”

“I promise.” Jihoon assures him. “And I’ll treat you for lunch tomorrow for missing dinner with you tonight.”

The car engine starts. “Okay. I’ll see you later then.” Jihoon hums in reply.

“I love you.”

Smiling at the warm sound of his boyfriend’s voice, Jihoon says, “I love you, too. Drive safe.”

-

Jihoon managed to finally reach home right before midnight. It was a Friday so commute was a bitch and traffic was just as difficult. Wonwoo offered to pick them up. But Soonyoung tried to be cute and rejected it just to try to see if Wonwoo would insist just like Seungcheol did earlier.

_“Won, aren’t you tired? It’s pretty late.” Soonyoung had said._

_And in proper Wonwoo manner, he says, “Soonyoung, when did I offer to do something I didn’t want to do. I’ll see you later at home then.”_

_“No, Wonwoo wait-” And the phone call ends._

_Jihoon tried his hardest to stifle his laughter since Soonyoung tried so hard to be so nonchalant about it although he looked close to tears._

_“Come on, loser. Let’s go home.” He says pulling Soonyoung by the arm._

The light in living room was on when Jihoon got in, but Seungcheol was nowhere. He drops by the kitchen to make sure the older didn’t leave food out for him that might need to be refrigerated, in case he and Soonyoung failed to eat dinner.

Seungcheol was laying on his back over the duvet, phone in hand still playing a video he was probably watching earlier on. Jihoon goes over to turn it off for him and place it on the nightstand.

He heads for the shower, making sure not to make any noise enough to wake the other up as he goes around the room. He gets dressed in a large shirt and a pair of boxers. Before heading back out to the room to wake his boyfriend up, just like he promised.

The room is dark save for the light pouring in from the living room.

Jihoon crawls across the bed, over Seungcheol, sitting on his waist. Straddling him. Little by little, he eases his weight down on him before he proceeded to hug him flat on the bed, laying completely on top of him. Jihoon proceeded to kiss him on the neck multiple times, waking him up slowly. Seungcheol’s arms automatically wrap around his waist like muscle memory, giving a light comforting squeeze.

“Babe, I’m home.” Jihoon whispers, kissing him on the jaw, giving the other goosebumps. Seungcheol smiles, eyes still closed. The older couldn’t give him anything but kisses on his temple since Jihoon kept his head buried on Seungcheol’s neck.

“Hi,” Seungcheol says, finally opening his eyes.

“I missed you,” Jihoon utters quietly.

Seungcheol guides Jihoon’s head to rest on his chest as he combs his finger through his hair as he lay on top of him. “You shouldn’t have worked overtime then.”

“I could’ve.” Jihoon says with a small whine. “But, Soonyoung forgot about the meeting on Monday so I had to help him finish presentation today.”

Seungcheol looks down at him, a contented smile on his face. “You’re all mine now?”

Jihoon lifts his head and rests his forehead on Seungcheol’s. “All yours, baby.”

Jihoon kisses him chaste on the lips, hands on his jaws. Jihoon angles his head to the side so the next time they kiss, it’s deeper and feels a hundred times better. There’s heat to it. Seungcheol parts Jihoon’s lips with his tongue, he tastes the mint from the latter just having brushed his teeth. Jihoon sighs when their tongues meet.

Breaking apart for air, Jihoon takes this time to give the other short kisses on the corner of his lips, cheek, jaw, down his neck, and collarbone. He takes his take time there, knowing full well that Seungcheol loves neck kisses.

His hips rub against Seungcheol’s when he adjusts his knees on either sides of his boyfriend, where they’re buried on the bed. Seungcheol groans deep in his throat and Jihoon knows he must’ve unconsciously rubbed himself on his boyfriend’s growing erection. He lifts his head to look at Seungcheol. His head slightly tipped back, eyes shut closed, and mouth slightly ajar, looking like wet dream and all Jihoon could think was that _‘I love this person so fucking much. It’s insane.’_

Seungcheol opens his eyes and sees Jihoon marveling at the pleasure he was expressing. Jihoon couldn’t help but blush at the attention, heat spreading to the tip of his ears. Seungcheol pulls him down by the neck, kissing him deeply, holding the sides of my face in both hands, lifting his head up to meet Jihoon’s lips halfway.

When kissing was no longer enough, Jihoon sits back up with Seungcheol’s hands holding him on his waist under his shirt, rubbing circles on the skin.

Seungcheol raises an eyebrow, finally noticing something. “That’s my shirt.”

It was a plain white one with a logo on the chest that was about two sizes too big on him. Jihoon smirks at this, moving a few inches back so his ass was on Seungcheol’s crotch. The older groans. Jihoon could feel that he was almost fully hard.

“Yeah, it is.” Jihoon tells him. “Take it off for me?”

Seungcheol laughs for a second then he’s gripping Jihoon’s hips as he sits up.

Seungcheol kisses him long on the lips, his tongue making sure he licks every inch of the younger’s mouth again then moving on to Jihoon’s collarbones. His hand creeps farther down into Jihoon’s boxers, caressing the soft tissues of his butt. Jihoon drops his forehead on Seungcheol’s shoulder breathing deeply, absolutely loving what Seungcheol was doing to him.

When they pull away, Seungcheol finally lifts the shirt off him, leaving kisses down his sternum.

It wasn’t clear who started it but Seungcheol’s hands were now motioning Jihoon’s hips to move against his. Creating delicious friction despite their boxers obstructing the contact. A breathy moan managed to escape Jihoon’s lips as he throws his head back in pleasure. Seungcheol takes this chance to leave more kisses on his neck while making sure not to leave any bruises where it would be visible. Then, Jihoon is pushing him on his chest with one hand so Seungcheol’s lying back down on the bed as the younger continues to hump him. This time, it feels even better. The angle’s better. Everything’s better.

Pleasure wracks through Jihoon’s body at one particular move where he bucks his hips up to meet Seungcheol’s. A tingling feeling of pleasure spreading throughout his body to the tips of his finger. That’s when he knew he was done for. He rolls his hips down then forward once more and his elbows beside his head felt like they were about to give up on him. His breathing, heavy and ragged from the friction alone.

“Fuck, Cheol. I don’t think I’m gonna last.” He managed to say, panting.

Seungcheol lifts him off of him then reaches out to their nightstand drawer for a condom and a bottle of lube. Jihoon takes this time to slip off his boxers then helping his boyfriend with his.

Jihoon gives him a few pumps before he finally gets the foil pack open which Jihoon reaches out to get from him. Seungcheol then leans back, propping himself up on his elbows so he could see his boyfriend roll the condom on him. But before Jihoon puts it on, he gives the older a cheeky smile then moves down to lick a long stripe up his length, not breaking eye contact. It had Seungcheol cursing under his breath.

“Fuck Jihoon,” he mutters, throwing his head back.

Jihoon laughs, licking the tip.

When Seungcheol recovers, he lifts Jihoon’s chin up with his finger. “Babe, don’t do that if you still want me to fuck you.” He warns.

So Jihoon then rolls the condom down on him. Seungcheol grabs him by the waist to pull him closer so he’s straddling him once more, their erections touching. Jihoon experimentally rubs himself against him. The movement eliciting lewd moans from both of them.

Jihoon starts kissing him again as distraction while he gets the bottle of lube, pouring an excess amount of it on his palm, rubbing it on Seungcheol then himself. Jihoon manages not to break the kiss as he lifts his hips up to position himself on Seungcheol.

“Hold on, baby.” Seungcheol sputters between kisses. “I gotta— we have to prep you first.”

Jihoon ignores him, their tongues meeting just as he sinks slowly on his boyfriend. Not moving immediately so he could adjust to the size.

“Shit baby, are you okay?” Seungcheol says, a little panicked. “Does it hurt?”

“I’m fine.” Jihoon smiles relishing the feeling of being with his boyfriend like this again. “More than fine.”

Seeing Jihoon’s sexed out smile, Seungcheol’s worry ebbs away completely.

Jihoon releases a deep breath once he’s buried to the hilt. Seungcheol lays on his back and pulls the other down for a kiss to ease away any discomfort Jihoon might be feeling.

When Jihoon thinks he’s good, he lifts his hips slowly and sink back down just as slow. Seungcheol groans, nipping at the skin above Jihoon’s chest. He slowly gains speed, riding the older. But soon, his hips start to stutter, getting tired from doing all the work.

Breathing heavily, Jihoon calls out “Babe…” and it’s not even a second later that Seungcheol’s hugging him so he could flip them around and Jihoon’s facing the ceiling. Seungcheol wraps Jihoon’s legs around his waist then picks up the pace where they left it. Only this time, it’s Seungcheol fucking Jihoon onto the mattress.

They don’t last very long that night. Seungcheol, being the sweetheart that he is, made sure Jihoon finished first before he’s coming after a few more deep and languid thrusts.

He collapses on Jihoon as he comes down from his own high, thrusting shallowly this time until coming to a stop. He buries his head on the crook of the younger’s neck panting, leaving lingering kisses. Jihoon’s legs still wrapped around him.

Jihoon wraps an arm around his boyfriend’s neck, his other hand carding the hair at the back of his head. Seungcheol always loved it when he did this, humming in pleasure.

It had been minutes but Seungcheol gave no signs of moving so Jihoon says, “Cheol, you’re heavy.”

The other laughs, rolling off to lie down next to him.

They laid there in silence after they had gotten rid of the condom. Seungcheol breaks it first, “Thanks for waking me up.”

It was Jihoon’s turn to laugh, turning on his side to face him. “I missed this. Coming home to you.”

Seungcheol settles his hand on Jihoon’s waist, thumb rubbing on the skin while the younger lazily drew random shapes on his chest. Jihoon looks up at him to see his lazy grin, eyes half lid.

“We live in the same house, silly.” Seungcheol says. “We come home to each other every day.”

“No, I meant coming home from work and you’re here. It’s a million times better than coming home to an empty house while I wait for you.” Jihoon tells him softly.

Seungcheol pulls him in to leave a long searing kiss on his forehead. “I know. I, too, love it when I come home to you. When I see your back in the kitchen as you cook me dinner even if you suck so much at it.”

Seungcheol earns a slap on his arm to which they both ended up laughing at.

“I know I’m not the best cook but I’m learning, okay.” Jihoon whines.

“I know,” Seungcheol replies.

Jihoon nuzzles his chest and warns him, “Be careful with what you say, Choi. You don’t know what I might put in your food.”

Seungcheol hugs him tight still laughing. “Did I mention that I love you?”

Jihoon hugs back and breathes out, “I love you, too silly.”

-

Jihoon wakes up with Seungcheol’s calm and even breath on his nape. He turns around to face him, peppering him with kisses all over his face. Seungcheol wakes up and nuzzles his face into his neck, hugging him tighter. Jihoon could feel Seungcheol’s smile growing against the skin on his neck.

With a final squeeze on his waist, Seungcheol finally pulls away. “Good morning, baby.”

A warm feeling spreads through Jihoon’s chest. It’s been a while since they’ve had mornings like this. Mornings that aren’t hectic like those usual ones we have where we’re just maneuvering past each other around the room to get to work. It’s really nice.

“Good morning, Cheollie.” Jihoon greets, giving him a peck. “What do you want for breakfast?”

Lazy mornings have always been Jihoon’s favorite. The type when he could enjoy Seungcheol’s bed hair being a beautiful mess. The one whose smiles can melt him and tempt him into spending all morning in bed with him then just have food delivered for lunch.

They both settle for chocolate pancakes since that’s the best thing Jihoon could make.

Seungcheol gets up first heading to the bathroom. Before getting up to prepare breakfast, Jihoon reaches out to his phone on the nightstand to check the time, it was almost ten, and sees a message notification.

_From: Wonwoo’s Boy_

_Wonwoo waited for me at the bus stop._

_And I cried because I thought he was mad at me._


End file.
